Help me
by Ninjago1019
Summary: Everything is getting back to normal on bird island, everyone is happy and safe. That is all but one member of the huge bird island flock. Trigger warning. Hope you enjoy! The glitch has been fixed!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys long time no see! But I've decided to come back to writing fanfictions. I do apologize for not finishing my other one, I just don't see anything good in it.**

 **Anyway I've decided to try some thing different. And I don't own angry birds or any of the characters. And be warned I'm not the best at writing talking scenes but I'm going to try my hardest:). Now onward to the story!**

Red sat at his table looking at his newest decor to his house, it was a miniature replica of his house. He had just finished remaking it since his other one got destroyed in the onslaught of the whole pig massacre.

Things were slowly getting back to normal. The last of the houses were rebuilt, all that was left was for the birds to redecorate them. As for the rest of the buildings and shacks, they are getting there, a different one was being rebuilt everyday, and they have about 10-15 more to go, Red didn't really know since he still went and attended his anger management class, that excused his from helping,(that and he saved the hatchlings). One things was for sure, all the birds were closer after this whole ordeal.

Red sighed as he set it up in his window sill. A small smile formed on his lips as his eyes traveled around his house. During these last few weeks he could put his horrible depression away to the back of his mind. He couldn't believe that he was actually wanted! It was so long since he felt that feeling, the only other time he could remember that feeling was back when he was in the orphanage, his caretaker made his life a lot better, but as soon as he turned 5 he was kicked out, and about a week later he was told that his caretaker past away from a heart attack. He was heartbroken about it, but as any 5 year old would he got over it quickly.

Reds smile left at the thought of his childhood. His right hand went to his left wrist and flipped his feathers up and looked at his cuts, some where fading, the freshest were made a few weeks ago before the pig ordeal . He sighed he could feel it slowly creeping up into to his subconscious again, he knew it wouldn't be long before it would be back full force.

He let go of his wrist and got up and headed up to his bed/nest. He smiled at the sight of it, he loved his bed, it was the only placed he could really escape pain, even if it was only for a little bit.

He lied down and snuggled up in his nice fluffy blanket and slowly he drifted off into a semi-peaceful slumber.

 _"Hey eyebrows!" Red gasped and turned around to see Chuck and Bomb standing there._

 _"Uhh" "haha look Bomb! He's as dumb as ever! Why did you ever think we would be friends with you eyebrow freak!" Chuck yelled._

 _Red's heart sunk 'what's going on?!' "Wait guys, I don't understand! What's going on?"_

 _"Oh wow you're even dumber than I am! We're obviously stating the obvious"_

 _"Yeah Bombs right! You flocked up eyebrow freak! It would have made everyone's lives so much better if you would have just died in that explosion!" Yell/Laughed Chuck._

 _"Hey bomb why don't we finish off what the expositions started!" And Chuck pulled out a knife and starts stomping up to Red his laughing echoed. Bomb followed close behind._

 _Red started to run but Chuck had already Caught up to him, Chuck slashed at him, the blade caught him in the chest tearing a good sized slice in him. Red tumbled and suddenly Bomb was on top of him, Red yelled " no no! Please don't do this its me Red!" But his only reply was more viscous laughter._

 _Red struggles were all in vein._

 _Twin knives raised and aimed at his face coming in fast, He saw suddenly saw nothing but white._

Red woke up gasping, tears flooded down his face. He covered his face with his hands and sobbed for what seemed like forever.

Red finally moved his hands down, it was only a dream, a horrible horrible dream. And it left him feeling so so…. Wretched. He knew everything they said was true!

He couldn't take it he hopped out of bed and took off running to his kitchen, and he forgot about a step down and he fell onto the hard concrete floor face first.

He pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, and brought one hand up and covered his face, he sobbed.

Finally He pushed himself up one hand still on his face, tears flowing steadily through his feathers. He reached his destination. The silverware cabinet. He flung it open and grabbed a blade out. He flipped up his feathers and started cutting fast and deep onto his skin, and didn't stop until he wasn't feeling any of the pain. He threw the blade back into the cabinet, without bothering to clean it and slammed the door shut.

He slid down the lower set of cabinets. He sat there in a daze. Finally he snapped out of it. He then surveyed the damage he'd done to his wrist and his surroundings. There was a ton of blood everywhere all over the cabinets and the floor. He found a towel nearby on the floor and covered his wrist and after about twenty minutes the bleeding has slowed to a small trickle.

He then could see the damage he has done, there was five long deep ones. He sighed nothing he couldn't handle.

He then stood up and as he did he caught a glimpse of the time, 8:00. His eyes widened and he dropped the towel ,Chuck and Bomb would be here any minute! They were last two birds he'd wanted to see.

He shuffled around trying to figure out where to start.

 _Bang bang bang!_

He turned to the door, he's swallowed. He knew he flocked up big time.

"Ohh Red! Are you up yet!" Came the sing songy voice of Chuck.

The handle started turning.

Red froze his heart pumping so hard he'd thought it would burst.

Red panicked and turned and jumped out the window and ran.

 **Reviews are very appreciated:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! They mean so much! Anyway I do apologize for not updating yesterday, we ended going out of town for the day and didn't get back till really late. But thanks for the patience! And onward to the story!**

As soon as Red's feet hit the ground he was off. He ran back through the trees and brush behind his house. He had made it about 30 feet when he heard his name being called, that made his push and he ran faster.

He shoved through thick leaves and jumped over a log almost tripping in the process. He cursed he knew he didn't have much time he could already hear Chuck and Bomb yelling and running after him.

He pushed on they couldn't know, he wouldn't bring his upon them. Not now, not ever.

He was almost out of the trees now he could see the road coming into view.

Once he made it to the road he could mix in with the other birds and hide. He proceeded to take a look back, they were really close about 15 feet away, he turned and-

 _SMACK_!

He hit something or someone and was bounced backwards so hard he landed on his back. He lay there dazed for a moment, he heard Chuck and Bomb now standing behind him, but their voices were nothing but a blur, he pushed himself up onto his elbows and look up at what he ran into, he gulped, it was Terence.

He felt hands and his shoulders, he looked to the right and there stood Chuck giving him a worried look, he looked to the left and saw Bomb with the same look. The only thing holding him up were Chuck and Bomb, everything was in slow motion.

All he could hear were muffled voices and he caught a glimpse of Matilda and suddenly all the faces of his panicked friends were above him and the next thing he knew was nothing...

 _Tick_

 _tock_

 _tick_

 _tock_

The first thing Red became aware of was the talking and hushed voices. The second thing he was aware of was the pain in his wrist. Red groaned and opened his eyes but quickly shut them, it was so bright.

He heard shuffling and the bright lights were dimmed. He opened his eyes again, this time he could actually see. He was greeted by all of his friends faces, Chuck, Bomb,Matilda and Terrence. They all had small smiles. But Red could see the worry written all over there faces. He took in his surroundings, there were motivational pictures and posters hung up and weird art work covered the walls, he recognized it as Matilda's house, why was he here?

His eyes then went back to his friends. The tension was so thick you could cut through it like It was a cake.

He caught Chucks gave for a moment but Red quickly looked away. When he did that his eyes caught sight of his wrist , they were all bandaged nice and neat. He felt his heart throb. He refused to make eye contact now.

Finally the silence was broken by Chuck. "Red... Why?...why did you do that to yourself?"

Reds bottom lip quivered, and said nothing.

Next was Bomb "R-Red, we all love you and hate to see you like this"

And then Matilda " Red no natter what it is you can tell us,we're all here for you", she said that so soft and Red could hear the love in her voice, scratch that, all their voices.

Reds hands started shaking, tears were building up in his eyes, his thoughts were all over the place, but suddenly everything went blank when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he peaked up and saw it was Terence and he met his gaze and that's what broke the dam. Red started sobbed, he brought his hands up and sobbed into his hands, everything was so messed up.

He felt wings wrap around him and hold him tight, he could feel so much love and compassion. He cried and cried till no tears would come out anymore.

The wings moved away from him but they all stayed really close. He sniffled and he felt hands wiping tears off his face, he felt so loved!

After about an hour he finally calmed down enough to think properly.

"I-I owe you guys an explanation but it's really long..."

"Well we have the whole day, just take you time" was the reply.

So Red then proceeded to tell them the story of his childhood and all his pain, all the way up to the present, he told them all of his nightmares, everything. And he didn't lie one bit, these birds had seen him at his worst and were there for him. After he got done with his story we was in cased in arms again and he knew he could beat this depression, it's gonna take time and they all knew that, but he knew he could trust them.

After the hugging and everything was over they all decided to go out and get ice cream, and to marrow there going on a picnic.

And Red knew everything will be ok, cause even though it didn't seem like it at the time his cry for help had been answered.

 **Well guys that's it for this fanfiction story, I hope you all enjoyed! And reviews are very appreciated! And do not worry I've got a few more oneshot and twoshot ideas. Love you all and until the next!**


End file.
